thedemoncyclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Skull Throne
Were you looking for lore about the Krasian artifact called the Skull Throne? The Skull Throne is the fourth book in the series of after . It was projected to be released on March 24th, 2015,Cover & Synopsis: THE SKULL THRONE by Peter V. Brett By John DeNardo (SF Signal), Thursday, August 21st, 2014 at 9:43 am but was actually released a few days later on the 31st of March 2015. Blurb From Penguin Random House:The Skull Throne: Book Four of The Demon Cycle By Peter V. Brett :The Skull Throne of Krasia stands empty. :Built from the skulls of fallen generals and demon princes, it is a seat of honor and ancient, powerful magic, keeping the demon corelings at bay. From atop the throne, Ahmann Jardir was meant to conquer the known world, forging its isolated peoples into a unified army to rise up and end the demon war once and for all. :But Arlen Bales, the Warded Man, stood against this course, challenging Jardir to a duel he could not in honor refuse. Rather than risk defeat, Arlen cast them both from a precipice, leaving the world without a savior, and opening a struggle for succession that threatens to tear the Free Cities of Thesa apart. :In the south, Inevera, Jardir’s first wife, must find a way to keep their sons from killing one another and plunging their people into civil war as they strive for glory enough to make a claim on the throne. :In the north, Leesha Paper and Rojer Inn struggle to forge an alliance between the duchies of Angiers and Miln against the Krasians before it is too late. :Caught in the crossfire is the duchy of Lakton—rich and unprotected, ripe for conquest. :All the while, the corelings have been growing stronger, and without Arlen and Jardir there may be none strong enough to stop them. Only Renna Bales may know more about the fate of the missing men, but she, too, has disappeared. . . . Main Characters * Renna Tanner * Inevera * Rojer Inn * Leesha Paper * Abban * Jayan Media Images File:126185-13000058-Skull_throne_jpg.jpg|UK version with Rojer Inn cover References See also * Skull Throne (of Krasia) External links * Penguin Random House - The Skull Throne: Book Four of The Demon Cycle By Peter V. Brett ;Preview * Cover & Synopsis: THE SKULL THRONE by Peter V. Brett By John DeNardo (SF Signal), Thursday, August 21st, 2014 at 9:43 am ;Hardcover * [http://www.amazon.com/ Amazon (US)] The Skull Throne: Book Four of The Demon Cycle Hardcover – March 31, 2015 by Peter V. Brett (Author) * [http://www.amazon.com/ Amazon (UK)] The Skull Throne: The Demon Cycle, Book 4 Hardcover – 9 Apr 2015 by Peter V. Brett (Author) ;Softcover * [http://www.amazon.com/ Amazon (US)] The Skull Throne: Book Four of The Demon Cycle Mass Market Paperback – January 26, 2016 by Peter V. Brett (Author) * [http://www.amazon.com/ Amazon (UK)] https://www.amazon.co.uk/Skull-Throne-Demon-Cycle-Book/dp/0007425694 by Peter V. Brett (Author) ;News pl:Tron z Czaszek 4 Skull Throne 4